Truth in a Time of Need
by GnarledAndKnotted
Summary: Instead of leaving Camelot for the prophetic battle of Arthur's death, they let Morgana and her forces ride for Camelot where they will prepare for siege. Merlin's powers are revealed during battle and leave Arthur conflicted.


Chapter 1

_Good omen my ass. _I stared out the window watching my crippled white dragon circle the castle and then the lower town. Aithusa couldn't be far from Morgana. She cares about the young dragon too much to send her this close to the citadel unless she was closing in. My guess is her army will be here in an hour or two.

"Merlin!" It was amazing to me that Arthur would rather yell across an entire castle than dress himself.

"Coming Sire!" I made my way down the corridor to the King's chambers and shoved past the couple hundred guards loitering by his door.

"Honestly, Merlin how far can a servant get in a couple minutes?" He was edgy. We all were. We all knew that Morgana could very well take the citadel with her army. They outnumbered us 5 to 1. At least Arthur had taken it upon himself to get dressed this time.

"Not far, Sire, what is it?"

"Can you tell Leon to position our men; Morgana will be on us by sundown."

"Yeah" I turned toward the door.

"Oh & Merlin, make sure Gaius has all the help he can get, there are going to be casualties." _Right, Gaius. I needed to ask him something anyways._

I walked down a couple flights of stairs through the main corridor and out into the center of the citadel to let Leon know the Kings orders. He was accompanied by Sir Gwaine and Sir Percival as usual.

"Thank you, Merlin." Leon was always friendly to everyone, even the servants. There was a doubled amount of guards stationed at every corner of the city. Getting in or out was going to be difficult. But Morgana had no plans of sneaking in; she had already announced her presence. I strolled back up the stairs and turned prematurely into the smaller throne room where I found Gaius preparing bandages and herbs.

"Arthur wanted me to make sure you have enough help."

"Oh yes, Merlin, I'll be alright, I've got Gwen and some of the maids helping; besides you'll need to keep The King safe." Gaius knew my secret. Having magic was hard to hide, but he kept it hidden, probably better than me.

"Right, I figured, but um there was a question I wanted to ask you. Do you think Morgana knows I'm Emrys?"

"I would imagine so, Merlin, Mordred has been gone for weeks, and he would have gone straight to Morgana." I knew I should have killed the Druid boy when I had the chance. Now my enemies know my secret. I could only hope they wouldn't give me up. Although, the chances were slim. If we win Morgana would be questioned & if they win I will have to reveal myself for Albion's sake. _I could use the aging spell. No. Too tiring_. I'll need my strength to keep Arthur safe_. _I could feel my powers getting stronger. Blasting back a couple hundred knights was becoming easier and easier, but I don't think I could do it while holding an aging spell.

"Alright" I walked back to the King's chambers to see how he was getting on. I was concerned about Arthur. He usually blames confrontation on himself, even if it's not his fault. I figured he was doing so now.

"Camelot is ready for siege, Sire." I pushed through his huge wooden doors.

"Good." He strapped his arm in armor. I walked over to put the opposite one on.

"Is there anything else you need Arthur?" He was staring out the window. It was nearly dark and the streets were silent.

"Am I making the right decision staying in the citadel? What if meeting Morgana would have been a better idea. By staying here I am risking the lives of our people." He asked me this as a friend.

"I don't believe that is entirely true. You are ensuring a victory by staying here." _Hopefully. _

"I suppose…" Arthur cared for his people and for Camelot above all else, losing her would destroy him. Nevertheless, I do believe he made the right decision in staying here. By staying here he shattered the prophecy of his death, but who is to say to the future is changed. I have dealt with prophecies enough to know he could be in more danger by staying here.

"Good lu..." Gwaine burst through the doors.

"Sire, Morgana's troops are nearly upon us they will be here in minutes."

Arthur was engulfed in adrenaline. You could see it in his demeanor and appearance when he was nearing battle. He darted out of his chambers. I followed warily, keeping myself hidden from direct view. I believe he knew I was there but never truly thought about my constant presence. We descended the same flights of stairs I had taken earlier and out of the main doors. I slipped into the background keeping my eyes on Arthur. He waded through his men to take a position at the front of them. Aithusa screeched overhead. I was going to have to get rid of her eventually. I wish Kilgharrah would have helped her and guided her, but I wasn't to judge, he had saved my life many times.

"Today we fight for everything Camelot stands for!" Arthur's words rang out across the stone. He was wonderful at the whole King thing. The speeches before battle were usually cliché and remorseful, but Arthur's always had a way of lighting a wildfire of determination across his men. His words plagued the citizens and soldiers of Camelot with hope and courage. Maybe that's why I respected the little prat so much.

I decided to return to the castle. I need to see what we were up against. I climbed up a guard tower and peered over the edge, panting from the run. _Damn. _Her forces were a sea, seemingly endless to the human eye. I cast out my magic out to find Morgana. I magnified the field of mercenaries and sorcerers, combing through them as fast as my magic allowed. _There. _I spotted her near the front, cloaked in black, this time with Mordred at her side. She was sending the signal to fire. I had to get back to Arthur, the battle was beginning.

Chapter 2

"On me!" Arthur's familiar call rang out as Aithusa dove into the citadel, singeing our shields and alighting the huts that lined the streets. I had to get her out of the fight. She wasn't very strong, but she could damage the city with the fire she breathed.

"Aithusa!" I spoke to her through dragon tongue, ordering her to leave and not to return. Keeping myself hidden I followed her with my eyes as she searched me out, angry but compliant, she fled the battle. _Merlin one, Morgana zero. _I hoped our luck would last. Camelot's men where holding off the army, but only just. The lower town had been taken; I would need to step in soon. _Where is Arthur? _I had lost him in the chaos. _Oh, there he is. _He was still fighting strong, he should be alright until Morgana shows up; I should go see if Gaius needs anything.

Inside the infirmary slash throne room was anarchy. The stench of burnt flesh filled the air tinged with the sharp scent of herbs and honey.

"Ah, Merlin! What is happening out there?" Gaius singled me out.

"Aithusa, I got rid of her. Morgana has taken the lower town; I'm not sure how much longer we can hold out. They are pushing us back farther by the second."

"Well then get back out there and help, I told you…" He was cut off by Arthur's call.

"Gaius, keep these doors sealed, Morgana has found a way into the citadel." His voice was panicked. _How did she get in? _Everywhere was guarded, and fighting was going on in every inch of Camelot. Arthur glanced at me, he was cut up, but he wouldn't stop for treatment. He whipped back around, obviously anxious to assist his men once more, this time I followed at his side. We ran down the corridor leading back out to the brunt of the fight.

"Emrys." _Damn. _Morgana had found me. I turned and Arthur drew his sword, and began to size her up.

"Come one Arthur, we all know a blade can't hurt me. I'm untouchable. Besides, you're not the one I'm interested in right now." All those years keeping my magic a secret and she was going to destroy it in seconds.

"What? Who else could you possibly want?" Arthur was confused, I mean it was probably hard for his to fathom, someone being more important than him.

"So you still don't know huh?" Her eyes held me in a glare. "Someone very close to you possesses the thing you hate very most."

"Enough with the games Morgana, I know why you're really here." _What? He did? _"You want my throne. Just like all the other times you've failed at crumbling our walls." _Oh._

"No, you're wrong. This time I aim to kill my mortal enemy, Emrys." She raised her eyebrow mockingly. She took on role of villain with excellence.

"I have never heard the name."

"Yes? Well you know the man, very wel,l I might add." I swallowed hard. Arthur searched her for answers, none of which she gave, sword still drawn, he took a hostile step forward. She didn't answer kindly to the threat. Her eyes lit up and threw Arthur against the castle wall behind us.

"Morgana, stop, I'm the one you want not him." I motioned towards Arthur who was unfortunately still half-coherent.

"What are you talking about Merlin?" He moaned through the dust as he tried to regain his feet.

"I'm sorry, Arthur." My head was starting to hurt; I had to do something before she did. I focused on her. Men had pooled around her now, they were walking forward. I raised a fire wall in between us to protect Arthur and attacked them back; sending a wind hurling them backwards, Morgana only stumbled. _She is stronger than I thought. _

"Not so mighty, eh Emrys?" She coughed though the debris.

"Mighty enough." I raised my hand and shattered the windows on either side of the corridor. She was positioned well enough to get hit, glass pierced her stomach. She collapsed.

"Arthur, are you alright?" He was staring at me with a look of disbelief and horror; I did not meet his gaze. I stumbled over the stone and dirt to meet the dazed figure.

"Merlin, look out!" I turned on my heels just in time to meet a dagger flying straight for my forehead. I slowed the air around me and rotated the dagger until it was on a flight path back toward its owner, Mordred. He dodged it and drug Morgana down the opposite corridor.

"We have to stop them." Arthur was about to pass out. He straightened and limped forward tripping over one of Morgana's men.

"No, Sire, we have to get you to Gaius." By that point knights of Camelot began pouring into the corridor.

"I am not..ta..taking orders from you." He pulled away from my grasp as I tried to haul him up from the ground. Percival replaced me and pulled the King up, hauling him away from me. _I hadn't done anything wrong. I had saved his life. Again. _I looked up only to see a fist coming toward my face. It was Arthur's. I fell to the ground. Now my head was really throbbing, I was losing consciousness.

"Put him in the dungeon."

"Sire…" I heard Gwaine question Arthur, oblivious to the events that had just taken place.

"Now!" I fell into blackness, unaware what happened next.


End file.
